Unlikely Alliance
by conspiracy victim
Summary: When Alex and Asazi are stranded in the wilderness of Alaska they must work together to survive. I'm sorry about my spelling. Please review even if you have already. Chapter 9 is now up just for you Kerro!!!
1. Alaska

I don't own any of the characters that are in this story they belong to mainframe. Except for the ones that I made up.  
  
  
  
Unlikely Alliance  
  
Chapter 1 Alaska  
  
Alex had been restless for the past few days; thoughts had been racing a hundred miles a minute through his head. Not that his mind worked normal any way. But something inside him just new something was going to happen. Dr.X hadn't done any thing for far too long and it wasn't like him to go this long without trying to take over the world one again. Alex looked out the window of their plane and saw the clouds passing by. Down below was a thick forest spanning miles and miles like a green ocean. Team extreme was one their way to an endurance race in wilderness of Alaska.  
  
"Are you all right mate?" Grinder asked keeping his eyes fixed on flying the plane. Alex looked up at him, "ya," he mumbled. They landed on one of the lakes that had not yet frozen over and floated over to the dock. The ground was covered with a thick fluffy layer of snow that must have fallen the night before. Rikki walked outside of the plane onto the dock.  
  
"Ah! It freezing!" he said blowing on his hands.  
  
" It's Alaska retard what did you think it was going to be like?" Fidget smirked.  
  
"Well not this cold out. How cold is it?"  
  
"Right now its -40," a man said walking towards them. He was dressed in a very large parka. He had a thick beard that was covered with snow, his face was red from the cold but he had a kind smile. "Hello I'm Wallis, and I presume you are Alex Man?"  
  
"Yes, it nice to meet you Wallis I am looking forward to the endurance race," Alex said holding out his hand.  
  
"It is very kind of you to take the time out of your busy schedule and be able to take part in this event. Now you and your team must come inside and ward yourselves it is getting very cold," Wallis took some of their luggage and led them to a very large truck with chains on the tires. They all managed to fit inside with some difficulty. They drove down a narrow road that had been plowed out. On the sides were huge mounds of snow towering over the vehicle. They drove up to a motel called the "Rising Moon" it looked like one of those old log cabins you would see in the movies but about ten times bigger. They got out and walked over to the door. They had to stop and help Rikki up from a very dramatic fall on some ice. Wallis opened up the big oak doors to reveal the inside of the motel. A large fire was burning on the right and a receptionist was behind a large desk with a plastered smile on her face.  
  
They walked up to her. "Hello!" she suddenly blurted out, "How may I help you?"  
  
"I believe I had reserved four rooms under the name of Ruer?" Wallis said.  
  
She fiddled around on the computer for some time then looked up, "Yes, your rooms are on the second floor," she walked over to a shelf and pulled out four key cards and gave them to Wallis. "Just to let you know there is a band playing tonight in the hall if you are interested." Fidgets face lit up like she had just won a million dollars, "What kind of band?"  
  
"I believe it is some sort of rock band. I really don't know what sort exactly sorry," she said.  
  
Alex just shook his head and grabbed his bags and walked up to the fire to warm up. The heat embraced him like a warm blanket and he gladly welcomed it. He starred into the fire and watched the flames flicker. They seemed to form shapes and faces. Suddenly the face of Dr. X appeared and smiled a wicked smile. Alex jumped back a little and blinked and looked back in the fire and the face was gone. Alex shook his head and decided to walk up the stares to his room.  
  
The hallway of the motel was like most motels with that funny smell and ugly carpet on the floor and a pop machine next to an ice machine.  
  
Alex walked down the hallway looking for his room. "233, 233 were are you?" he whispered to himself. The door of the elevator opened up as he walked by. Inside were Rikki, Fidget and Grinder.  
  
"What room are you?" Grinder asked stepping out of the elevator.  
  
"233, you?" Alex replied.  
  
"235, guess you're my neighbor," Grinder chuckled.  
  
Alex finally found his room; it was close to Fidgets and Rikkis. He places the card in the slot and slid it out and smiled when it turned green and unlocked. He always had troubles with those stupid things. Alex slowly opened the door and looked inside. The first thing he saw were two big windows that looked onto the near by mountains covered in snow and evergreens. He placed his bag on the bed and walked over to the windows and gazed outside. The sun was low in the sky and was reflecting off of the glittering snow. He decided to go over to Rikkis room for one of his meeting that he always had when they came to a competition. Alex knocked on the door, Rikki opened up it up, he had a frazzled look on his face.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here, I've been trying to get things organized but look," Rikki said pointing down to Fidget and Grinder playing with the game system that was on top of the TV.  
  
Rikki walked over there and unplugged it. Fidget and Grinder gave him a dirty look but he ignored them and sat down at the table in his room. He cleared his throat and took out some papers. "Here I have our schedules for the next month. Grinder took his paper and looked at it with a confused frown.  
  
"Um it looks like we don't have any thing to do while Alex is on his race. Why?" he asked.  
  
"This sort of race isn't just in one day like all of the others that we have been in. This one is for two weeks and Alex is on his own all that time, the only contact we have with him is threw this little thing," Rikki said holding up a small two-way radio.  
  
"How will I be able to videotape it then?" Fidget asked.  
  
"Don't worry Fidget I'll have a small camera with me and I'll try my best to tape as good as you," Alex answered.  
  
Fidget just crossed her arms and sat back on the bed with a sour look on her face.  
  
"And just to let you know Rikki I'm going to be going tomorrow morning at around three to practice in this environment. I'll be gone for about a week," he quickly added scared at what Rikki would say.  
  
Rikki looked at him with his mouth wide open. "Alright does any one else have any thing else to say?"  
  
Every one shook their heads. Scared to say anything.  
  
Rikki looked at Alex and sighed, "I guess it's ok for you to go. Just as long as you take this radio with you and stay in constant radio contact," he handed Alex the radio with caution in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure nothing will happen," Alex said assuring the rest of the team. But they looked at him with disbelieving faces. Rikki talked to them for a little while longer then said they could go back to their rooms.  
  
On the way out Alex hear Fidget tell Rikki he was going to have to pay for that game they ordered and he freaked out. But Alex got out of the room before the fur stated to really fly.  
  
He opened his room and the moon was up in the sky casting an eerie glow on the carpet. He walked over and closed the blinds and went to sleep.  
  
"It 3:00 and it's colder outside then a deep freeze. This morning it is -42 but is going to warm up a little by the afternoon to a still chilly -39 and in the evening it is going to drop to -46. I recommend that if you are going outside to dress very warmly and don't leave and skin exposed or you will get a nasty frostbite. Up next is the song "forgotten" by 78-deep," the radio blared out as the alarm went off. Alex got up and listened he could hear something, it was the muffled sound of the band still playing. He just shook his head and walked into the bathroom. He took a very hot shower knowing that soon he would be cold most of the time. 


	2. Snow and fire

Chapter 2 Snow and fire  
  
He walked down the stairs and looked around and no one was in the lobby but in the main hall it was crowded with people and the sound of the band blaring out. Alex walked over there and saw Fidget with some guy talking, he had blue hair and had his eyebrow and an ear pierced. She looked over and saw him and waved to him to come over. Alex cautiously walked over there.  
  
"Hey Alex what are you doing here?" she yelled out over the sound.  
  
"I'm leaving now!" Alex yelled back.  
  
"Oh, sorry this is Ray he is the bass guitar in the band,"  
  
Alex held out his hand and the man greeted him.  
  
"Hey man," he yelled out and Alex saw something shiny on his tong and realized that was pierced as well. What the hell else does he have pierced? Wait I don't what to think about that. Alex thought to himself and just said hi back.  
  
"Well I better be going see ya!" Alex said.  
  
"See you later be careful k?" Fidget said hugging him.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine!" he said and walked back to the lobby and stood there for a little while until the ringing in his ears stopped. He looked at his watch and it read 3:57a.m. He did a mental check of every thing he had in his backpack. He was dressed in a very warm coat and snow pants he had a took on and snow goggles, on his feat he had specially designed boots and snowshoes on his back. He felt around in his pockets and was relived to feel the two-way radio there. He walked outside; the air was crisp and cold. The sky was still dark and the moon was in the sky shining a dim light on the snow.  
  
  
  
He walked threw the quiet little town down the streets that were covered with dirty snow. Up ahead was the forest that look deep and dark and quit intimidating. He entered the forest and got onto a crude sort of path that animals had made. He kept on that path for around five hours and by now he was far away from the town and at the mercy of the wilderness. He came to a clearing and looked down and saw a small dot at the bottom of the valley that was the town he sat down and took out a small flask that he had brought with him full of brandy.  
  
He took a small drink and felt the liquid warm him up, he would not stop for a little while longer and make something to eat. He had to learn to go long periods without stopping if he was going to win this race. He got up and started walking again, he was thinking about the face he had seen in the fire the other day. Could it be some sort of warning that Dr. X is planning to come after me soon? But why here there is really nothing he would need up here there are hardly any people that live here. He just shrugged his shoulders and started to hum to himself.  
  
That afternoon he set up his small stove and made some lunch from the dried food he had brought with him. Alex was about to start to eat when a voice came out of no where. He looked around expecting to find someone lurking in the trees but it was Rikki on the two-way.  
  
"Alex? Alex are you here answer me," the voice demanded.  
  
Alex took out his radio and pressed the button. "Yes mom?"  
  
"That's not funny, why didn't you answer right away?" Rikki asked.  
  
"I was eating."  
  
"Oh, well is every thing alright?"  
  
"Yes don't worry I'm fine," suddenly a low rumble filled the air, Alex looked at the radio wondering if maybe it was coming from there but it sounded like it was coming from above. He looked up and saw Dr. X's blimp looming overhead. A burst of electricity came down and hit the radio causing it to burst into flames. Alex had no time to put it out he had to dodge another coming at his head. He ran and the bolt hit the snow, before he new it he was being shot at again this time it was Asazi shooting at him with her cross bow.  
  
"Oh shit!" he yelled out as a missal flew by his head and blew up a tree just behind him. The only choice he had was to run and find cover he had no weapons and no way to contact anyone. His legs ran as fast as they could in the deep snow, and at the same time trying to avoid getting shot. He managed to find a small cave that was at the very edge of a steep rock ledge. He looked down and all he could see was jagged rocks poking out of the side of the cliff and far below was a thick forest of ever greens covered with snow.  
  
The sound of something above him blowing up into a million pieces jostled him out of looking at the picaresque seen. A rope came down from Dr X's blimp and Asazi came down shooting. He watched as one missal came down and hit the snow but didn't blow up. He ran over to it and carefully picked it up.  
  
"Please don't blow up please don't blow up!" he said as he pried it out of the snow. He looked at it for a second then threw it up at X's blimps engines. A burst of flames filled the sky as the engine exploded. Metal fragment flew every were and one flew and hit Alex in the left shoulder. Pain filled his entire arm as he felt the metal slice into his flesh. He looked at his back and didn't see the tip pointing out, the bone must have stopped it. But in the front a jagged edge was poking out of his shoulder.  
  
"Well my mother always said I needed a place to hang my coat," Alex grunted in pain. He saw Asazi fall and disappear in the snow; she appeared a few seconds after that and ran a few feet away from him she had her cross bow pointed at his head.  
  
"Now I'm going to get rid of you once and for all lover boy," she laughed.  
  
"Asazi don't!" Alex pleaded but it was too late, she pulled the trigger he ducked as the missal flew by his head, it hit the edge of the cliff and the rock exploded. The edge that he and Asazi were standing on started to crack and break apart. Alex felt the ground below him give way. He set off his grappling hook it managed to hook onto a rock but was broken as another hit it. He looked down and saw rock and snow sliding down the side of the cliff with he and Asazi. But before he could try any thing else to stop himself he was hit in the head with a rock and his world went black. 


	3. Alliance

Chapter 3 Alliance  
  
Alex was buried under a pile of snow and rocks, slowly he started to regain conciseness. The first thing he felt was the pain in his head but soon after the wound on his shoulder replaced it as the rest of his body woke up. He hesitated to open his eyes but was not very surprised to see snow all round him. He gathered some saliva in his mouth and spit, it came back down and hit him.  
  
"Alright now I know the surface is above me," he mumbled to himself. He managed to get his right arm free and stated to dig a way out. After ten minutes he began to see light. He slammed his hand at the snow and it broke free to the surface. Alex climbed out with difficulty and looked around, rocks and snow were all around. He looked up and saw the cliff he had fallen down it was straight up and with his bad shoulder he couldn't climb it. Then he remembered that Asazi had fallen with him, he looked around frantically calling her name.  
  
He looked over and saw what looked like her hand sticking out of the snow; he ran over there and started to dig. What are you doing this woman has tried to kill you, why are you helping her? A voice said in his mind. Let her die she would let you die in that snow casket. "No, I'm going to help her!" Alex cried out. He dug her out and dragged her into the open. He put his ear on her chest and was relived to hear her heart beating. She was still unconscious but was all right; Alex carefully took off his backpack and brought out his extra blanket. And covered her, his head was starting to really hurt again, he looked around and the surroundings started to mix together and every thing was going blurry.  
  
He laid down next Asazi knowing that he was going to pass out again. He woke up about an hour later and he was covered with a thin layer of snow. He looked over and saw that Asazi was gone but the blanket was still there. Alex got up and was on his knees, he was about to stand up when a voice said behind him not to move, it was Asazi.  
  
"Don't try any thing," she snapped, "put your hands up I want to make sure you have no weapons."  
  
Alex did what he was told but he could not lift up his left hand the pain was to great. He was going to turn around but was knocked down by Asazi. She pushed him to the ground; he hit in hard with his face slamming into the hard frozen snow and ice. She had him pined down.  
  
"Ahh!" he yelled out as he felt the metal piece slice further into his shoulder. He just laid there he was too weak to move. His teeth were clenched in pain and his breathing short and fast.  
  
"Why are you not doing anything?" Asazi demanded.  
  
"I'm wounded and unarmed, I really can't do much," he said sarcastically.  
  
"You're wounded? Were?"  
  
"My shoulder," Alex replied.  
  
Asazi reached underneath him and touched his shoulder; she pulled her hand back and saw it was covered with blood. "Turn over," she yelled out. Alex did what he was told as he got up on his knees he saw a red spot on the ground, he looked over at his shoulder. His coat was covered in blood. He turned and faced Asazi who had a large stick in her hands for a weapon.  
  
Asazi stared at him studying him over with caution in her eyes. He was hunched over and looked too weak to do any thing. She looked into his eyes and could not see their usual brightness, they were glazed over and the blue of his eyes looked washed out.  
  
"Asazi I don't want to fight we are out in the wilds of Alaska we have to work together if we are going to survive," He held out his right hand, "Truce?"  
  
Asazi cautiously walked over to him and took his hand, "Fine, but as soon as Dr. X finds me it's over."  
  
"I don't think he will be coming for you in a while I did some damage to his blimp, I got the evidence to prove it," he said pointing to his shoulder.  
  
"Well if we are going to work together I'll help you with that," she walked over to him and put down the stick she was holding. Asazi put her hand on his shoulder and looked the wound over. Alex flinched a little with pain.  
  
"It went in deep, it will hurt like hell when I pull it out."  
  
"I don't care just get it out," Alex said.  
  
She walked over and broke off a branch of a tree, "Put this is you mouth," she said shoving it in his mouth. "Ready? One, Two Three," she pulled on the metal piece and it came out. Alex could fell it inside his shoulder he bit on the stick and clenched his fist and moaned in pain. He fell down and spit the stick out and yelled as the pain look his body. Asazi ran over to his back pack and found his first aid kit and ran to his side and opened his coat and his shirt and placed a bandage on his wound. After some time it started to stop bleeding and the pain started to go away.  
  
"Thank you," Alex said zipping up his coat. It was starting to get cold as the night was starting to set in, "We need to find some place were we can set up the tent, it is a one man so it will be a little tight."  
  
"Great," Asazi retorted.  
  
Alex picked up his backpack and the blanket and gave it to Asazi to stay warm. He turned and looked at the thick woods that surrounded them like a prison he took a deep breath and started to walk towards the woods, he walked past Asazi and she did not follow for some time. He managed to find a sheltered area that was protected from the winds and the snow could not fall on them so easily. He set up the tent while Asazi watched him; she eventually came over and helped.  
  
"Oh crap," he mumbled.  
  
"What?" Asazi asked.  
  
"We don't have any thing to cook with, I lost my stove when you fired on me," he sat down and put his head in his hands and just closed his eyes thinking of what to do next. Suddenly he realized that he could still contact some one with his watch. He took off his glove and looked at his wrist, it was gone! He got up and kicked a stone that was on the ground with frustration.  
  
"I have a lighter, if we find some, sorta dry wood we can make a fire," Asazi said. They gathered wood and brushed the snow off and managed to make a fire. They melted snow in a pot and cooked some food; they had to ration the food so that it would last them. The air started to get very cold as the night took the land in its darkness. Alex and Asazi sat next to each other at the opening of the tent and did not speak the only sound was that of the wood crackling. Alex looked over at Asazi and saw her shivering. He took of one layer of his coat and offered it to her.  
  
"Here take this it is getting cold out," he said with a small smile on his face.  
  
Asazi looked over at him, "why are you helping me? I've tried to kill you."  
  
"Think of this as repaying you for helping me with X's bug."  
  
Asazi just shook her head and reluctantly took the coat. But her hands were still very cold and the fire did not give off any heat, she blew on them to keep warm. Alex saw this and took off his gloves and took her hands into his. She could feel the warmth of his hands melt away the bitter coldness of hers. He looked up at her and smiled, Asazi smiled back but stopped as soon as she realized what she had just done. He gave her his gloves and got another pair in his pack. That night they had to find a way to keep two people warm with only one sleeping bag. Alex unzipped the sleeping bag and put the blanket on the bottom and the sleeping bag on top.  
  
"TA DA instant bed," he said.  
  
"I see only one," Asazi said.  
  
"Sorry but I don't have two sleeping bags I wasn't exactly ready to have another person with me. We are not really sleeping in the same bed if you think about it, we will be dressed in our coats and I'll stay on my side and you stay on yours, ok."  
  
Asazi eventually agreed with him and they laid down but could not fall asleep. It was cold and the wind was starting to howl. They laid there being careful not to touch one another. Asazi nudged him in the side. "Move over, your too close" she said.  
  
"I don't have cooties," Alex replied.  
  
Asazi turned to him with a confused look on her face, "Cooties? What are you five?"  
  
"Ah never mind," Alex turned over and faced the side of the tent and tried to fall asleep.  
  
After a few hours of just lying they're thinking, sleep did come to them but it did not last long. 


	4. Eyes in the dark

Chapter 4 Eyes in the dark  
  
The sound of wolves howling woke them up. They must have been very close because Alex could see their shadows moving in the moonlight. Their shadows could be seen on the sides of the tent running back and forth stopping every once and a while, then started running again.  
  
"What the hell is going on," Asazi asked sitting up looking around.  
  
"I don't know, wolves usually are scared of humans," he unzipped one of the windows of the tent and looked out. He could see eyes glowing in the dark of the woods. Staring at him with there piercing eyes. He could feel them looking at every move he made. Another pair appeared out of no were then they both disappeared. A long lonely cry of a wolf filled the air with an eerie sound. Alex could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest, he zipped up the tent and sat next to Asazi.  
  
"What are we going to do?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure they will leave in a few hours," Alex said he looked over and saw Asazi looking at him with disbelief in her eyes. He really didn't believe what he had just said either. Hell they could stay for a few hours or the rest of the night he didn't know. He could feel his shoulder hurting again, he put his hand in his coat and pulled it out and saw blood on it.  
  
"Damn," he whispered to himself. He looked around in his pack and found some pots. He ran outside and started slamming them together. The loud pinging sound could hardly be heard over the sound of the blowing wind and howling of the wolves. His eyes were squinted as the wind blew snow at his face. It felt like millions of little needles jabbing into his face. He listened and could not hear any howling it had stopped for now and in the trees he could not see any eyes piercing there gaze at him. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he could see something coming at him fast. The huge animal ran towards him and stopped and looked at him. Alex could not make out what it was, it just stood there looking at him. Alex could almost feel the animals eyes looking him over studying his every move like it was looking into his very soul. At times it seemed that it was on all fours then standing on two legs then back down on all fours. It stood there for about a minute then ran off into the woods. Alex slowly walked over to the tent. A cry of a man filled the air then the cry turned into a howl. Alex just stood there listening, Asazi got up and stood beside him.  
  
"What is that?" she asked  
  
"I don't know," Alex said.  
  
"What ever the hell it is we should get back in the tent," Asazi said grabbing him arm.  
  
"Ya that sounds like a good idea.  
  
Asazi sat down and sighed "Do you think we will live long enough for someone to find us?" she blurted out not even looking at him.  
  
Alex sat down next to her. "I don't know.all we must do is keep on living anyway we can. When one door closes another door opens; but we so often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door, that we do not see the ones which open for us."  
  
Asazi looked over at him; "Alexander Graham Bell said that ".  
  
"Ya, how did you know that?" Alex asked.  
  
"I just heard it someone say that once."  
  
A long howl broke out near by. Asazi jumped and moved a little closer to him. "It's all right Asazi," Alex whispered.  
  
She looked over at him. "I'm not scared I'm just."  
  
"Tired," Alex said.  
  
"Ya tired," Asazi retorted.  
  
"We should get some sleep, that doesn't take energy. In the morning we'll figure something out." They both laid down and tried to sleep. Alex had his hand in his coat trying to stop the bleeding. His wound was starting to really hurt. He finally fell asleep, or past out from the blood lose he really didn't know when he woke up in the morning. He opened one eye and looked around. It was still dark, he breathed out and watched as his breath rose to the top of the tent then disappeared. He rolled over carefully and saw that Asazi was gone.  
  
"Shit!" he said to himself. Alex got up and opened the tent and looked around and was surprised to see Asazi sitting in front of a fire.  
  
"Your finally up, thought you were dead," she walked over to him and handed him a metal cup full of coffee.  
  
"Thank you," he looked down at it. Should I drink this? She could have put poison in it. He was a little hesitant but eventually his stomach won him over and he ate it. They packed up the tent and the supplies. Alex looked at the sky it was a dark gray and looked like it was the start of a storm. He let out a long sigh at the thought of the long road ahead. He opened up his coat and saw that his shoulder was better but was still very painful. Alex looked around and could hardly see anything it was still very dark. The moon was in the sky and was all washed out, it looked almost like a smug of white in the sky.  
  
He started to walk around their campsite making sure they didn't leave anything behind. In the dim light of the moon he saw tracks they were from the wolves. They had been circling the tent all night. Alex felt a little uneasy at the thought of wolves hovering around them all night. It was also very odd that they would do that. He was no biologist but he sure the hell knew that wolves shouldn't be doing that. He glanced over and a shudder ran down Alex's back, as he saw some blood near by. He walked over to it and crouched down and looked at it with curiosity he heard something break some twigs he looked up and saw something out of the corner of his eye. 


	5. What's in a name?

Chapter 5 What's in a name?  
  
Alex got up and slowly walked over to a heap lying on the snow near the edge of the trees. He was very nervous and jumped at every sound. When he got there he saw the remains of an Elk that the wolves must have killed that night. He looked it over and saw that there was nothing left. It was sorta gross to even think of trying to get any meat off of an old carcass that wolves had killed but at the moment he really didn't care. Alex picked up a bone and looked at it. The bone was broken and had a sharp tip at the end. He looked at it for a moment then a thought came to his mind. He clasped it in his hand like a dagger.  
  
"We could use this," he said to himself. He looked around and found the head a few feet away and was relieved to see that it was a male and had a nice set of antlers on it. Alex managed to brake one off with great difficulty but was happy that they had some sort of weapons other then pots and fire. As he was walking back he came to the place were he had see the strange creature the tracks were very large, too large for a wolf and not the right shape for a bear. Something was in the snow next to one of the tracks; it was a necklace with dog tags on it. Alex picked it up and looked at it. The tag was old and rusted with dints in it.  
  
"Privet Owen Jameson?" Alex whispered reading the name indented in the metal. He looked at it. The rest of the writing on it was all scratched out and rusted over. Alex had a confused frown on his face wondering how it got there. He put it in his pocket and headed over to where Asazi was.  
  
When he got their Asazi was standing next to the fire.  
  
"There you are," she snapped, "Where the hell were you I want to leave this place!"  
  
"Don't worry we will leave soon," Alex replied.  
  
"We better," she walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"Ahh! That was my bad shoulder," Alex moaned holding his shoulder in pain.  
  
She looked back at him, "Oops."  
  
Alex just rubbed his shoulder and glared at her. "Look what I found," he exclaimed holding the necklace in his hand. Asazi walked up to him and grabbed it. She studied it over reading the name engraved in it.  
  
"Umm," was all Asazi said, as she gave it back to him.  
  
He put it back in his pocket and put on his backpack and started to walk towards the small clearing in the woods.  
  
"We should go the other way," Asazi said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just think we should it looks a lot easier then the way you were going to take," Asazi said quickly.  
  
Alex looked at her trying to see what she was up to. "Alright," he said cautiously looking at the rocky path that she suggested.  
  
His feat crunched as he walked across the snow. The sun was starting to come out and the world that was surrounding them revealed itself. Mountains were in the distance covered with snow and trees. And just behind them colors of red and blue and purple were splashed across the sky clashing together to for a picture in the sky. But the grey clouds still loomed in the distance and it was making Alex worried. When a storm hits up here it hits hard. Asazi was walking slowly in front of him her steps were slow and rhythmic. Alex was thinking about the necklace and how Asazi seemed not all that surprised about it like she new who this Owen was. And why she seemed so sure about going this way. She knows more about this then she is letting on Alex thought. Suddenly he saw her feat give way and watched her fall on some ice. He ran up to her almost falling himself.  
  
"Are you alright," he managed to say in between his laughing.  
  
"Think that was funny?" she said getting up. Brushing snow off of herself.  
  
"I'm sorry but it was a little funny," Alex said walked past her looking forward concentrating on the road ahead.  
  
Something hit him in the back on the head. He stopped and looked around and saw Asazi standing there with another snowball in her hand.  
  
  
  
"Your lucky I don't have my cross bow with me," Asazi said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Alex bent down to pick up some snow to make a snowball when he heard something cracking. He looked down and saw the ice braking underneath his feat. Alex had no time to react, before his feat broke through and his body was engulfed in the cold water. He looked up and saw the surface disappear as the water covered his head. 


	6. Hidden Agenda

Chapter 6 Hidden Agenda  
  
  
  
The sound of a man half-talking, half growling buzzed through Alex's head. He seemed to be talking to himself. Alex had his eyes closed listening to the sounds around him. His body was surprisingly warm and his shoulder had no pain at all. But his head pounded like a hammer was booming on the side of his head.  
  
  
  
"Subject seems to be recovering, but the drug has not taken effect," the man said in a low voice. "Will increase dose in the next week to 2 ml."  
  
  
  
Alex slowly opened one eye but quickly closed it as a bright light hit it. He laid there for a moment then opened both of them. After the shock of the light had hit his eyes a figure started to materialize in front of him. It was a creature that looked like it had wolf and human characteristics twisted together. He tried to move but he was tied down to a table, he looked around frantically and saw all sorts of medical equipment. He looked over and saw a saw blade shining in the light next to his head. It was a bright room with no windows but a very large mirror next to a door. Florescent lights lit the room and a metal door looked to be the only was out of this strange room. Alex was tugging on his reassurance but it was no use. The creature turned around and snarled angrily and walked over to him and bent down. Alex looked at his face and saw his shining gold eyes studying him.  
  
"There is no use trying to escape that is unless you can shatter steel," the creature growled.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex demanded.  
  
"I believe you already know who I am," he said holding up the dog tags in the air.  
  
"Owen Jameson?" Alex muttered almost to himself.  
  
The creature only smiled at him reveling his white dagger like fangs. "You are such a smart one, but now I go by the name of Koren."  
  
"Why do you have me tied up like this?" Alex asked.  
  
"Because I can't have my test rat running off on me now can I?" Koren answered walking over to a table. He picked up a needle and walked towards Alex. He raised a recorder to his mouth. "Giving subject another dose of the drug."  
  
"Get the hell away from me!" Alex yelled out, he struggled and managed to brake one of his bindings and he punched Koren in the face. He fell to the floor and was knocked out. Alex managed to brake his other restraint and headed for the door. He went to open it but before he could get there someone else opened it. It was Asazi she had a gun in her hand.  
  
"Am I glade to see you this freak was going to inject some sort of drug into me," Alex exclaimed running up to her. Looking back at the creature lying on the ground.  
  
Asazi just smiled at him and raised the gun to his head. "I know," she whispered.  
  
Alex looked at Asazi she had a cruel smile on her face. Anger started to build inside of him, after saving her life and giving her food and shelter she would do this to him. He glared at her with pure hate in his eyes, His fist were clenched.  
  
"Oh don't be such a drama queen, you should have know that this was going to happen, how stupid are you," she started to pull back on the trigger Alex could hear the sound of the gun clicking into position. Alex closed his eyes and clenches his teeth getting ready for the bullet to blow out his brains.  
  
"Stop Asazi!" Koren yelled out. Asazi looked at him with surprise but kept her gun level to Alex's head. Koren brushed blood from his face from the hit he had just taken. He stepped in front of Alex and lowered the barrel of the gun. "Do not harm him I still must finish my experiment before he can be exterminated," he stumbled over behind Alex and jabbed a needle into the back of Alex's neck. Alex yelled out in pain as the metal made it's way into his flesh. After the pain stopped he started to feel drowsy and dizzy his body was all num. He reached out towards Asazi. "I won't forget this," he mumbled and fell onto the floor and passed out.  
  
  
  
When Alex finally woke up again he was again tied up but with many more restraints then before. His head hurt and his neck. He looked over and saw Asazi talking with Koren and he looked upset. Alex could hear their muffled voices.  
  
"You told me that your employer this Dr. X was going to pay me as soon as possible but I see that he does not stand by his word!" Koren yelled.  
  
  
  
"Well I'm sorry but we were a little delayed," Asazi replied looking over at Alex, then looked back at Koren, "Listen he will get you the money for your services I promise."  
  
"Promises? They mean nothing to you and your counsel of doom, if Dr. X does not pay me in three days you will pay the price," Koren walked past Asazi and left the room. Asazi followed him with her eyes as he walked past. As soon as he was gone she sat on a chair and put her head into her hands.  
  
  
  
"Looks like you're in some deep shit," Alex laughed hoarsely.  
  
  
  
She looked up and glazed at him. "I wouldn't be laughing if I was you, right now that drug is slowly morphing you into what Koren is."  
  
"Ya what the hell is going on, what is he doing to me?" Alex asked.  
  
"He is testing a new drug out on you to see if it will turn you into something like him," Asazi answered.  
  
"Oh great, what's his story any way?" Alex said lying back on the bed looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well he told me that when he was 18 he joined the army, well his father forced him to join because he was sorta a bad kid. He was given an assignment up here in Alaska with some other young soldiers. They were given this drug that was suppose to." the door flew open and Koren entered.  
  
"Asazi what are you telling him?" Koren demanded. He walked over to Asazi and grabbed her by the arm. "I would keep my mouth shut if I was you. I have many instruments here that would make a person into nothing more then a vegetable in a matter of seconds. And if you still want to be able to know who and were you are, do not speak to him about are little test's," Koren let go of Asazi and started to walked towards the door. He turned around "And do not say any thing about my life," he said in a threatening voice he turned around and left the room once again.  
  
  
  
Asazi stood there for a moment then looked over at Alex, "How did he know I was talking to you that door is made out of metal?"  
  
"I think I know how, walk over to that mirror and put your finger on it." Asazi looked at him with confusion on her face but did what he said.  
  
"Ok Einstein now what?" she said with her free arm resting on her hip.  
  
"Look and see if your finger touches the image of your finger in the mirror," Alex said lifting his head to see.  
  
Asazi just shook her head not knowing what he was up to but looked closely. "That's odd they don't there is some sort of gap in-between them."  
  
"I thought something was strange about that mirror. As soon as I saw it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That is no ordinary mirror it is a two way mirror he can watch us from the other side and I'm guessing he has a speaker to listen to us as well."  
  
"But why would he need to watch me?"  
  
"I think I'm not the only prisoner here," Alex said slowly. 


	7. If only

Chapter 7 If only  
  
A week had past and Alex was moved from the lab into a small cell. The walls that surrounded him were made out of brick and a thick metal door block the only exit. A small opening with bars over it was his only view into the outside world. The strange drug that Koren had been injecting him with seemed to have no affect, except for the constant headache that beat like a drum in his head, and the tension between Koren and Asazi over his payment could be seen and heard more and more as the days past.  
  
"Wake up!" a muffled voice yelled out.  
  
Alex blinked as the light of his cell was turned on. He got up and stretched, his body was stiff all over from the metal bed he was given to sleep on. The door flew open and the outline of Torin loomed in the doorway, by his side was a wolf glaring at Alex with golden eyes. One wrong move from Alex and the beast would rip his throat open. Torin walked forward and threw Alex some food and shut the door. The sound of the door locking into place made Alex realize how screwed he was.  
  
He missed Grinder Fidget and even Rikki. If they knew were he was they would have him out in no time but they are probably having his funeral right now. Alex thought to himself. He got up and walked over to the door and looked out and saw a wolf standing by his door. As soon as he saw Alex he jumped up and snapped at him. Desperately trying to get at his face through the bars. Alex stepped back a little shaken up. He sat down and looked at the food he was given, he picked up the fork and was about to eat when he looked at the metal object in his hand and smiled.  
  
  
  
"Koren how stupid do you think I am," Alex laughed as he walked over to the door. He looked out and saw that his furry guard had left. Alex took the fork and stuck it in the lock of the door. A jolt of electricity ran through his body and caused him to fall on the floor in pain. "I guess not," Alex muttered to himself. He lay there staring at the ceiling that was also brick until the pain in his body slowly went away.  
  
"If only I had never left," Alex whispered to himself. He propped himself up against his bed twitching a little from the shock he had just received, "I wish I had another chance,"  
  
"The future is not determined by the throw of the dice Alex," A voice said.  
  
Alex looked behind him; no one was there. "Who is that!" Alex yelled out.  
  
"The future is determined by the conscious decisions of you," the voice said again. This time Alex recognized the voice it was his old coach. "And so you can shape your future."  
  
  
  
Alex suddenly woke up, sweat running down his brow, his eyes darted around the room looking for his coach, but he was still in his cell on the floor, the fork clutched in his hand. "Wow that was a screwed up dream," Alex said shaking his head. "But what does it mean?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Any news on were Alex is?" Fidget asked while pacing back and fourth in Rikki's room.  
  
"Nothing it's like he just disappeared into thin air, there was a reported avalanche near his last position but so far the dogs have found nothing," Rikki sat down on the bed. "It's all my fault, I should have never put him into this race, and have let him go out on his own."  
  
Fidget walked over to him and put her arm around him. "It's not your fault, we can not see into the future and be able to predict what will happen. Shit happens and there is nothing you can do about it."  
  
"Hello! This is Grinder can you read me?" A voice said over the radio that was sitting on the table.  
  
"Yes, any new?" Fidget asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
  
"We found a piece of metal fragment that is identical to one of Asazi's missals. So three guesses on who did this to Alex," Grinder said.  
  
"Dr X," Fidget snarled. "If Alex it dead, Dr X and his council of doom are going to be history."  
  
"I'm going to be coming back to refuel and heading out again so if you want to come be ready in around fifteen minutes," Grinder said.  
  
"We will be there," Rikki said getting up and putting his coat on. 


	8. Escape

Escape  
  
Alex sat in his cell and could almost feel his mind slowly drifting away. Koren would come once a day and give him food. Alex could tell that he had not yet been given the money and was getting frustrated.  
  
"Why so glum Koren," Alex said sarcastically.  
  
Koren turned his head and slowly walked towards him, "I wouldn't be speaking like that if I were you," he whispered in his ear. Pain filled Alex's stomach as Koren drove his fist into him. Anger filled Alex, like it had never done before. He fell to the floor holding his side; the cruel laughter of Koren's voice filled his ears. Alex sprang up and punched Koren in the face. Alex could feel his fist hit Koren's crooked jaw. Alex looked up and saw a wolf with glowing eyes run into the cell at the sound of the scuffle. Alex prepared of the impact but a loud shot rang out. Alex could feel something splatter on his face. He opened his eyes to see Asazi with a smoking run in her hand. At his feat was the body of the beast with a hole blown into his head.  
  
"Miss me," Asazi laughed.  
  
"Well I can't say that I'm happy to see you, after what you did to me," Alex replied walking up to her. He looked into her eyes and held them in a deep gaze.  
  
"Look I've changed," Asazi retorted.  
  
Alex frowned, "No Asazi seasons change, not people. You see people keep making the same stupid mistakes.  
  
Asazi sighed loudly, "I know I deserved that, but I just saved your ass."  
  
"What so you can give it to some other screwed up ass hole to mess around with me," he closed the cell door loudly and checked to make sure it was locked. "No not this time I'm going alone."  
  
"You need me, I know how to get out of here you don't."  
  
Those last few words burned in Alex's mind, even if he didn't want to admit it, he did need her. "Fine, but if anything screwy happens I will not hesitate to leave you out there in the cold."  
  
They ran down a long hallway with many different rooms much like the one Alex was placed in. The horrible screams of Koren echoed down the hallway, cursing them. Asazi opened up a room to reveal a two snowmobiles. The sound of scratching on the door was behind them. Alex could see another wolf jumping at the small window at the top of the door trying to get inside. The sound of a running motor filled the air and the smell of gasoline burned in Alex's nose.  
  
"There are two snowmobiles, we will split up once we get outside," Asazi yelled out, while starting up the other snowmobile.  
  
"No, we stick together you have the gun," Alex replied walking up to a crimson red Snowmobile with flames painted on the side. He sat on the seat and revved the motor and followed Asazi. They screamed out of the building out into a freezing cold world. The wind bit at his exposed skin, and choked him and he tried to breathe. The sun was just staring to set and shadows were slowing claiming the land, the darkness was stretching out towards him trying to trap them. They turned on their lights and kept on going, after some time Alex signaled for Asazi to stop. She killed the motor and looked at him with confusion.  
  
"How much gas do you have left?" Alex asked.  
  
"Less then half a tank, you?"  
  
"Same, I'll siphon the gas out of your machine and put it into my machine. We will have to go on the same machine, we will get farther then," Asazi nodded her head in agreement. Alex looked around in one of the pouches of his machine and found a piece of hose. Lucky for them. He placed the hose into the tank and sucked trying to get the gas out. Asazi looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"How do you know how to do that?"  
  
"I wasn't always a good kid," Alex replied. The horrible taste of gas consumed his mouth, and he spat it out and ran over to his machine. "Well now that we have some time to talk what is Korens deal?"  
  
"He was forced to come up here after joining the army, they gave all of the soldiers of his unit a strange drug that was suppose to make them more suitable to this harsh weather. Unfortunately it didn't work."  
  
"Not shit!" Alex interrupted.  
  
"As I was saying, it didn't work and well many of his friends died because of this drug, Koren on the other hand survived and became what he is today. He escaped form the lab he was held in and killed all of his commanding officers and took over the lab. Ever since that day he had been trying to find a way to reverse the effects of the drug on him."  
  
"Wow, what a screwed up life," Alex glanced over at the snowmobile and saw that the gas was now gone. "We better get going if we are going to make it to the town alive."  
  
He sat at the driver's seat; Asazi sat behind him and clung onto his waist tightly. They speed off into the darkness with only the stars and the moon for company. 


	9. Winter wonderland

Winter wonderland  
The wind howled and blew snow all about them like a wall. The moon was still in the sky but had been blocked out by the snow. Alex could no longer see and had to squint to try and keep the snow from blinding him. His face was numb and he could tell that the snowmobile was burning more gas then usual trying to fight the wind.  
  
"Ah shit it's a white out!" Alex yelled out to Asazi. She was holding onto him tightly and he could feel her shivering. "I think we should stop, or we will end up burning more gas then we need to."  
  
Asazi did not answer; she buried her face into his back trying to stay warm, and nodded her head. The Snowmobile slowed down, and all that could now be heard was the wind. Alex got off and helped Asazi down. Asazi looked at him; he wasn't the same mad she had last seen his hair was much longer and shaggy, stubble masking as a beard was on his face. His body was slumped and his eyes were now two frozen orbs of gray. Asazi realized that Alex was also staring at her with confusion on his face. She quickly stopped and pretended to look at something else.  
  
Alex looked around and saw a snow drift, he ran towards it falling twice in the deep snow. Alex started digging desperately in the snow. Asazi ran beside him and started to help, they tried to move as fast as there unwilling hands would move, they were so cold it was like digging with two lumps on concrete on there hands blindly scrapping at the snow. After a few minutes they had made a small hollow in the snow big enough for just the two of them. They found a tarp and threw it across the front. They parked the snowmobile close by, but at the moment the snow was blowing around to firstly to even try to keep going. Alex and Asazi crammed themselves into the small cavern, but it gave little relief from the snow and wind.  
  
"I'm so cold," Asazi mumbled, "I can't feel my hands."  
  
Asazi was a little frightened when Alex pulled her close to him; she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. His breathing sounded heavy and strained, "If we are going to live through this storm we must share each others warmth," Alex said over the wind.  
  
"I'm just going to go to sleep," Asazi's last few words drifted off in the sound of the blowing wind. But she was quickly jostled out of her sleep by Alex.  
  
"If you go to sleep you might not wake up." Alex yelled.  
  
Asazi nodded her head but still felt very sleepy, the sound of the wind was deafening and the darkness that surrounded them was very intimidating. A soft sound suddenly broke through the wind, after a moment of confusion Asazi realized that it was Alex singing lightly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Asazi asked.  
  
"I thought my horrible singing would be able to keep us up."  
  
Asazi tried to smile but her face was to cold, "I'm happy your here with me," she whispered.  
  
Alex did not respond, Asazi thought that maybe he didn't hear her and was a little relived he didn't. But Alex replied softly, "Why are you happy I'm with you?"  
  
Asazi sighed and lowered her head, "This will sound a little stupid coming from a tuff assassin like me but." she paused for a second, "I just didn't want to die alone."  
  
"Don't speak like that, we will make it through this," Alex said with a strong voice, but his words seemed hollow even to him, and he could tell they didn't bring Asazi any comfort.  
  
They waited for the rest of the night listening to only the sound of the wind; every now and then Alex made sure Asazi was still awake. A few times Alex even caught himself closing his eyes, but tried to focus on something other then the droning wind. He looked around the dark cavern; to try and find something to keep his mind occupied. He could feel Asazi breathing her back pressing against his chest in a constant rhythm. He counted her breaths all night until the sun slowly crept through the holes of the tarp. They got up stiffly and walked towards the snowmobile, they had to dig it out of the snowdrift that surrounded it. Alex tried to start it but the engine had frozen over.  
  
"What a snowmobile froze over? Aren't they meant for outside in the snow hence the word snow in the name," Asazi yelled out. She kicked the snow in frustration.  
  
"These things will freeze over real easy if they are left out in the cold to long, I was hoping that last night would spare it but it seems this place is determined to kill us," Alex replied, trying once more to start it. "Well it was almost out of gas any way so we would not have used it for very long anyway."  
  
The sound of a gun shattered the morning silence, snow flew up behind Alex were a bullet had landed. "What the hell was that?" Alex yelled out.  
  
"Its Koren," Asazi said, holding up her gun towards the direction of the sound, another shot rang out and was right by Alex's foot. He jumped back hitting the hard ground. He ran behind the snowmobile, and Asazi did the same. On the horizon Alex could see Koren with a team of sled dogs, well wolves instead of dogs. He had a shotgun in his hand and was preparing to aim once again, a cruel smile was plastered on his face and he rose the gun. He shot the bullet hit the gas tank of the snowmobile, gas started to poor out of it onto the snow.  
  
"Oh shit!" Alex yelled out, "Get away form the gas, get away from the gas!" he grabbed onto Asazi's hand tightly and pulled her away from the snowmobile. Koren let another shot go just as they ran out form behind the snowmobile. It let a spark go igniting the gas in a blaze of fire, the remaining gas in the tank caught fire and blew up the snowmobile, the sound was deafening as Alex and Asazi ran for there life. Pieces of metal fell down on them like rain; smoke filled the air with a thick haze of black that blinded them. More shots rang out of the darkness, one hit Asazi she yelled out and, fell to the ground in pain, Alex put his body overtop of her desperately trying to shield her from the falling metal. He looked up and saw Koren with a ghost of a smile, walking towards them; he had his barrel level with Alex's head.  
  
"Goodbye Alex man!" he said with a sneer of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"I don't think so!" Alex reach under Asazi and pulled out her gun and let all hell brake loose, blood splattered as the bullet hit Koren in the head staining the ground red. Alex looked down at Asazi she was laying there motionless, he turned her over she was still alive but hardly, He tried to stop the bleeding but it was no use he had to just sit there and watch her life ebb away. 


End file.
